


Dobby HC

by SnarkyGranger1



Series: My HCs or Little Drabbles [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyGranger1/pseuds/SnarkyGranger1
Summary: Dobby wrote letters to the Golden Trio
Series: My HCs or Little Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1260962





	Dobby HC

Dobby HC

  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting inside Hog’s Head talking to Aberforth Dumbledore. When they told him that Dobby died to save them, it reminded him that Dobby left something for the three of them. He gave each one a letter.

Harry opened his letter shaky hands and read:

Master Harry Potter,

I never regret meeting you at all. I would have done it again and again. Dobby is your elf. I found out later that I was supposed to be your elf through Draco. He told me last year that Master Lucius took me that night that Master and Mistress Potter were killed. I loved your parents as my masters. They were kind and loving to you, my Master. Please remember that your parents loved you to the day that they died and they would do it again. Dobby would too. I would rather die to save you than to watch you die and not be able to do anything.

Master, Dobby is now free to join his true masters. Win this war and live, love, and be happy, sir.

Your loyal servant,

Dobby, the free elf

Harry had tears running down his face reading the letter. Hermione gave him a big hug. She then turned to her letter and read:

Dear Miss Grangy:

I want to thank you for being there for my Master Harry Potter. I always thought that you were his bestest of friends. Don’t ever desert him. He loves you like a sister. I have one piece of advice for you on the Elf rights that you want for us. Miss Grangy, please talk to Winky and Kreacher, but you need to listen. We can’t all be freed but we can be treated better and I think that is what you should worry about more. The treatment of the House Elves is bad. Think about that. We don’t care about money or days off. OK?

Thank you, Miss Grangy for worrying about us. Just don’t forget yourself in the process.

Bye,

Dobby, the free elf

Hermione finally understood and had tears running down her face.

Ron started reading his:

Dear Mr. Wezzy:

You are the glue of the trio and you need to remain loyal to your friends and get your enemies. I want to thank you for lightening up the mood when needed for Master Harry Potter. Please remind Miss Grangy to relax and have fun. No need to study all the time. I thank you for the sweater. It is warm and comfy. Thank your mother for me for taking care of Master Harry Potter. She did a great job looking out for him. Just tell her one thing. Don’t force the food on him. He will eat his share.

Mister Wezzy, remain a great friend and brother to Master Harry Potter and things will turn out fine in the end.

Bye,

Dobby, the free elf

Ron had a look of determination and vowed to himself to show this letter to his Mum when they saw each other again.

The three of them hugged and cried together.


End file.
